


All That Mattered

by foona



Series: Goodbye Fics [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foona/pseuds/foona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Maybe Someday I'll Forgive You... my interpretation of 'the call'</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Mattered

NJ, same old, same old. Nothing going on today. I'm seriously bored out of my mind, not to mention lonely. Sure I got Jamia now, but there's always this gap I can't fill.

1 pm, my phone rings. Oh, its Gerard. This is a surprise... I thought we weren't exactly talking. I know I bailed on his wedding, and after assessing the whole thing, it isn't completely my fault.

"Hello"

"Hi Frank.."

"So, what makes you call?"

"I just.. I just want to know how you're doing you know.."

"Well I'm okay, I guess"

"Look, I miss you, I miss making music with you, and despite all the shit that comes with that, good and bad, I still want to do that... With you."

I paused and ran his words through my head. Is Gee really taking me back? He misses me? I thought he's happy with LynZ..

"Frank?"

I snapped out of my daze and continued.

"Well, do you have something in mind?"

"Come to Cali and I'll tell you. "

"Ok, I'll be there tomorrow."

"Bye Frank"

"Bye Gee.." Love you (I didn't say)

******

LA never was my favourite.. It's too hot and dry there. I arrived at Gerard's house and he immediately gave me the biggest hug I've ever gotten.

He dragged me to his 'office' slash art strewn room. He went through his sketches messily while grunting occasionally. He finally found a collection of sketches and shouted 'aha!' before he turned around with a large grin on his face.

"So I have this concept of an apocalyptic California... We're the good guys rebelling against an evil company. Basically we represent the music that is oppressed and we're running away from people trying to make us into what they want.." Gerard explained quickly without missing a breath

"Wow Gee, I really like the idea" I said.. And I really do like the idea, but I would've said the same if he suggested we become chickens for the next record. Anything to spend time with him.

"You think so? Well I've got several sketches around here.." He rummaged around the room and found a battered sketchbook with the label 'Killjoys' on the cover.

I flipped through the pages, mostly covered in scenery and logos, and on one of the last pages, I saw two boots on a stretch of desert. Next to it a colourful trans-am.

"Gee, why are there only two boots?"

"I wanted to make a world.. A world where no one can touch us, any of us. A world where we could be together..."

Before I had time to say anything, he grabbed my face and gave me the lightest peck on the lips. Barely there, but a kiss nonetheless.

Our own little world.. I like that. Despite the searing hot weather and the dystopian world.. I get to be with Gee. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
